longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
A whisper gone wrong
A Whisper Gone Wrong A Whisper Gone Wrong Is a Alternetave Screamo band of 3 members that started in september 2005 and ended as "We Dress to Kill" in march 2010. Biography Orgins A Whisper Gone Wrong can be traced backed to 2005 , however the band went into a 2 year hiatus. In early spring of 2007 members Zack Burns and Dylan Miller restarted the band under the name "She's A Goner". Within a few month's they added Stephen Guilliuni as a drummer (whom has only left once and returned the following month.)"Shes a Goner" has went through almost 12 members between Spring 2005 - December 2007. However in January 2008 , lead vocalist Zack Burns left "She's a Goner" for good. In 2008 Dylan and Stephen auditioned for new members. In febuary 2008 they added vocalist Dana Marie.The bands name was changed to "Sunrise on the East Side". In early June 2008 before the band begun recoarding Dana left to not interfer with relationship with bassist Marcellus. Mid 2008 - post break up In the summer of 2008 Stephen left his drums and became a Vocalist . The band played at Italian Ice Ralphs , and gained popularity. However the band begun to fued and eventually broke up. 2nd regrouping , 3rd regrouping/big line-up change The band broke up in late July of 2008. However in November the band regrouped again with Stephens brother Job Guilliuni as Keyboardist and Peter Ciafa as vocalist. Peter eventually left aswell as Dylan for 3 months after febuary 2009. Dylan left and joined Uprising Remorse (short lived band) and came back May 2009. In may Job swtiched to bass , and Dylan became vocalist / Guitarist. The band currently recoarding there debut Ep entitled "My Velvet Rose" and is planned for a release on iTunes mid July. in september 2009 the band with only members Job and Dylan left was still striving. Within time they gotten Frank Badoloto as there drummer and became a indie rock 3 peice band. In January 2010 Job left the band. The band stated that it was his personal option and chose to take a break from music. Losing both lead vocals and bassist the band quickly found lead vocalist/violinist Anastasia ilou and guitarist Michelle Artizonne and dylan took the role of lead guitar and bass. Frank soon left the band due to family ishues at home. The End: ''' '''The band was never able to finish.however it's stated that dylan will use some lyrics from when Dana and Steffan were vocalist for his own soloproject 'hello...gorgeous!' witch started in late May 2010. Steffan went on to play drums for other local bands in the longisland scene and Job has stated that his taking off from playing music and doing his own thing. Michella and Anastasia both have a acoustic duo band aswell. Ending Members Dylan Miller (Guitar / part time Drummer) 2005 - 2010 Michelle Artizone (Guitar / part timeBass) 2010 Anastasia ilou (Vocals/Violin) 2010 Former Members Zach Burns (Vocals) 2005 - 2008 Peter Ciafa ( bass , vocals) 2005 - 2007 , 2008 - 2009 Dana Marie (vocals) 2008 Marcellus Reyes (Bass) 2008 Job Guilliuni (Bass , Lead Vocals) 2008 - 2010 Steffan Guilliuni (Drums , Lead Vocals) 2005 - 2009 Peter Tartaglia (Guitar) 2007 Evan Gibson (Guitar) 2007 - 2008 Maddie Dorr (Bass) 2008 Nicolle Banard (Vocals , Guitar ) 2008 Will Bruner (vocals , guitar) 2009 Cody Garing (drums) 2009 Jason Russo (bass , keys) 2009 Discography The Girl , The Lie (Self Released , 2008) My Velvet Rose (Self Released EP , 2009) Unetitled Album 2010 (never released) Category:Musicians Category:A Whisper Gone Wrong Category:Band